


Tempt

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Haunting, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Past Cutting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Reminiscing, Seduction, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She’s always thinking of Lily Evans.





	Tempt

**Author's Note:**

> MORE ANGST. This time this fic is for Dark Femslash Week "Day 3: Very Bad Endings" and Kinktober "masturbation, seduction" and the other list "ghosts/haunting" wheeeeeeeeeeeee well if you ended up reading this please tell me a word or two! Did you like? Not like? Thank you very much!

 

*

There are quiet moments of reflection — when she needs them. Narcissa can secret herself into one of the few porcelain tubs without her husband noticing of her absence, unpinning her long, silvery-white hair.

She glides into the steamy, milk-scented waters, leaning backward. Lucius's opened, gleaming straight razor dangling between her fingers is far more _steel_ than polished silver. That is what she must be: poised, immaculate and without any emotional flaws. Her makeup begins to slowly dribble, creating twin rivers of darkness under Narcissa's eyes, and her mouth a soft, liquid-creamy pink.

A girl — Harry Potter's _mother_ — caught Narcissa with one of the boy's razors, during skipping supper, while they were very young. Lily heaved it from Narcissa's pale hand and threw it away, clattering to the wall, screaming indignantly.

_Selfish! Thoughtless!_

Lily could not understand, not with all of her beauty and courage and vibrant, rebellious nature. It's part of why Narcissa had been drawn to her. A _Mudblood_ — tasting like sweet, red licorice and honeycakes, and Narcissa would greedily inhale her, arms around her partner, keening under Lily's mouth attached to her neck and suckling rough, bruising kisses.

She had been _seduced_ so carelessly, desperately by this other girl.

Autumn's frost decorates the darkened windowsill above Narcissa's head. She reaches with her empty hand bare of goblin-gold or jewelry through the milky, rosebud-littered bath, down to a bony thigh and then against herself, _into_ her needy opening.

It feels like an ascension of pleasure, where Narcissa's muscles tense and relax, as she breathes harder. She feels lighter. _Featherweight_. Lily's youthful, freckled countenance appears in Narcissa's mind, as if she was never gone. Narcissa touches herself, imagining her school-girl crush and lover. She longs to feel Lily on her cheeks, gently wiping away her sorrows.

She _haunts_ her. Always.

*

 


End file.
